guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Reckless Knights
A Shika Guild Is Rising. We are Rk. Not the hardest, not the richest, We are the fairest. Rk known as Reckless Knights was born on 15th of February 2010 and is level 25 making it one of the fastest leveling guilds. Our average level is 92 at a level 40 minimum. We are Reckless Knights. We strive for the best, no matter the prize. Recruitment We have the kindest members and looking for more! We are looking for 40+ and a good reputation overall. Please visit us at http://recklessknights.guildlaunch.com. As for now, we level our members and do a few runs here and there. We are Rk. Not the hardest, not the richest, We are the fairest. Our Players Our players are not players who solo, we work as a team to take on the hardest dungeons and hunts. We work as a team for people who need equipment and people who need help leveling. We work as a team to take on the hardest perceptors and also while defending. We work as a team when our guildmates get ganged. Our leader is Benjamight followed by Kantankerous as our second in command. We currently have 29 members and more are pouring in. If you would like a place, get onto our website and post an application. http://recklessknights.guildlaunch.com. Allignments We are mixed, with mainly neutrals. We make teams and fight for the 'crown' as we take the most expensive items. None of us aggro our fellow members only if both parties agree. We must not go against but for each other. Challenges We have many challenges that help the guild and the person who has achieved it. We may win kamas, items, sets and maybe even levels. We check our website often to see new challenges. We currently have 2 challenges that both involve getting kamas. We are happy and safe at Rk. Not because were friends, Because were a family. Challenges will vary and if you succeed your name will be written on the website with the date you accomplished it. Perceptors Rk has a huge reputation and willingness over perceptors that we increase only prospecting, We trust our members to help our perceptor whenever attacked and to keep a close eye that no huge mobs are taking over it. Like most guilds we know that we have a maximum of 1 perceptor per person and also that we know not to pick up guildmateses. You pay for what you place, You take a risk on where to place it, You get the reward if it survives. The bigger risk you take, the better your items will be. Our guild will get 20,000 worth of perc xp a day and almost 30kk worth of items. Bank Rk has a bank, which the leader takes control of, you may borrow or give but you must tell the leader, stealing will be loss of ranks and rights and if so maybe getting banned. Stealing is a gainst the rules of dofus. We are not afraid to sell you. We will keep may resources, items, kamas and even scrolls. You must return money borrowed and check daily that no one has stolen your kamas. The money will be refilled if stolen, by Dr-Master or Benjamight.Our members will also give tips to the guild bank once in a while when its running low. Houses & Paddocks We will be getting a house when our guild turns 2 months. And a paddock for breeders. We will breed for free if you provide the mounts. You may put the kamas in the bank or may give it straight to the Leader - Benjamight or Counsellor- Dr-Master. We can breed each type, and it is kind to give a tip to the person who has done it for you. There labour and time counts as well. We will hold guild meeting in houses. see the website for more information. Reputation Like most guilds, Rk has a good reputation and a wonderful mob of players. We prefer to keep this reputation high and trust our members to do it well. We also prefer that we refer to the leader if we want to invite new members, then the leader will ask the guild. The guild votes, on a democratic way where each voice is heard and each person has the right to say no. the votes will be based on how many people reply in the next 5 minutes. Fortunately we dont allow ; spammers, scammers, beggers, low levels and other people who we have had a unfortunate past with. They must prove to be reliable and trustworthy to even be considered. Language And Basics As you can see, i have written all of this in english. we speak english and english only. Not because it sounds cool, because each and every member understands it. In our guild we respect the rules and make no fun of anybody else. Although we have humour we know how to and when to use it. We prefer to do it when we are all in a good mood. You dont write as if we know what your saying, because most the time we dont. We are punctual and put a capital letter at the beginning and a full stop at the end.